


100 Words

by orphan_account



Category: Breaking Benjamin (Band), Evanescence (Band), Halestorm, Ingram Hill (Band), Lindsey Stirling (Musician), Muse (Band), STARSET (Band), Shinedown (Band), Three Days Grace (Band)
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Not one fic, don't worry lol, this is a series of oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshots that are around 100 words. Basically just a way for me to get little drabbles out when I feel like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ron/Dustin-Bedhead

Ron woke up to the sun glaring blindingly into his eyes, streaming in through the open curtains.

“Ugh…” The blond muttered, rolling over to try to escape the annoying light. “How did we forget to close the curtains last night?”

His roll had put him face to face with his bedmate, who sat up groggily to glance over at the window.

“Oh, huh, I guess we did…”

Ron cracked an eye open and even despite having the sun again pierce his eyes, he had to laugh.

“What?” Dustin, looking mildly confused, tilted his head to the side, which only emphasized the reason why Ron was currently dying.

“Y-your hair!”

“What about it?”

“It looks like a damn bird’s nest!”

“How romantic…”


	2. Ben/Shaun-Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't update this every day, but I have a lot of free time right now until my classes get rolling, so...

Moonlight suited Ben’s features the best, Shaun had decided.

He knew that Ben referred to him as the sun (the golden one, Ben often called him), so it was only fitting that the singer was the moon then.

The white light highlighted Ben’s jaw line and made his hair look extra dark.

It also caught his eyelashes, dark as well against his pale skin. 

It always made Shaun want to reach out and touch, but he refrained since it was like one in the morning or something and Ben needed his rest.

So, Shaun just sat and watched and admired.

If he was the sun, the golden one, then Ben was his constant, comforting moon.


	3. Brent/Zach-Glasses

“You should wear your glasses more often,” Zach said in an off-handed manner one afternoon.

They had just been chilling on the bus and Brent looked up from his phone.

“I should, should I? You like my glasses?” Zach flushed slightly, but nodded. “I just never wear them onstage because I’m always scared I’ll break them, but if you want me to-”

“I-I was just saying!” Zach looked even more flustered now, not helped by Brent’s evil grin. “You don’t  _ have _ to!”

Brent did it anyways.

Needless to say, Zach was just a  _ little _ distracted for the whole show...


	4. Dom/Matt-Hurt

Matt was always managing to hurt himself on something.

Hence, Dom was always worrying about him.

Today it was that he nearly fell off of his hoverboard while trying to do some fancy footwork while also trying to talk to Chris, who was behind him.

Needless to say, it was lucky that Chris was behind him, because Matt ended up nearly falling off and the bassist had to catch him.

“Seriously, you need to chill Matt,” Dom said, folding his arms. “One day, me and Chris won’t be there to save your ass.”

Matt smiled sheepishly, looking suitably chastised, so Dom stepped forward to wrap his arms around the singer.

“I just worry about you, is all.”

“I know.”

“Because I love you.” Dom pressed a kiss to the top of Matt’s head. “Stupid wanker…”

Matt snorted loudly, squeezing Dom a little tighter. 

“Love you too.”


	5. Barry/Eric-Brave

“I say you should do it,” Barry murmured. He and Eric were laying in the drummer’s bunk, with Eric laying on Barry’s lap. “You’ll be amazing.”

“I dunno...what if I suck?” Barry snorted, fingers tugging Eric’s long hair gently.

“You will not suck, Bass. I’ve heard you sing; you have a great voice. The fans will love it.”

“You really think I have a great voice?” He was trying to hide it, but Eric was blushing, not used to such praise. “Maybe you’re just biased.”

“I don’t think Brent would be practically begging you to do this if he didn’t know you’d be great, E.”

“Wish you wouldn’t be so logical…” Eric grumbled. “I guess I’ll do it.”

“You will?”

“Yeah, I’ll do it.”

“Great! Now we just have to find a song for you to sing.” Barry leaned down and kissed Eric on the forehead. “I’m proud of you for being so brave.”


	6. Ben/Dustin-Reject

“You’re sick?” Ben was standing in Dustin’s doorway, all dressed up and ready to surprise his boyfriend with this fancy dinner for their anniversary, and Dustin was sick?

Ben had even bought flowers and everything!

“Yeah, I’m so sorry!”

And how could Ben be mad at him, when Dustin was all wrapped up in a blanket, speech slightly impaired by his stuffy nose?

How was Ben supposed to stay mad at that?

“Alright, I’ll make you dinner here and take care of you,” Ben decided.

“What?” Dustin squeaked as Ben gently pushed him back inside. “You’re not mad? You’ll get sick if you stay here!”

“Not mad and I don’t care. All I want is to spend time with you on our anniversary. Can I do that?”

Speechless, Dustin merely nodded.

“Good.” Ben kissed the younger singer’s warm forehead. “I’ll make you some soup, how does that sound?”

“Marry me.”

“Get well first, then I’ll think about it.”


	7. Amy/Lzzy-Tea

Amy had been working up the courage to ask Lzzy out for a really long time now.

Or at least, it felt like a long time…

So she figured that now was the perfect time to do it, while both bands were touring together.

And they had a day off today.

Maybe it was a sign…

A sign to stop being such a chicken and ask Lzzy Hale on a date.

Amy got up her courage, put her boots on and went over to Halestorm’s bus.

“Hey Joe,” she said cheerfully when he opened the door. “Can I talk to Lzzy?”

“Sure thing.”

“Hey Amy, what’s up?” Lzzy leaned against the door of the bus, looking gorgeous as usual.

“Well...um…” Now that she was actually confronted with doing it, Amy found herself tongue tied as she usually was around Lzzy. 

Lzzy waited patiently, a small smile on her lips.

“Do you...maybe want to go get tea with me today?” Amy said finally, all in a rush.

“All you had to do was ask,” Lzzy said with a soft laugh. She leaned over to plant a gentle kiss on Amy’s cheek. “I sure will.”


	8. Brent/Zach-Stretch

Zach liked watching Brent.

He knew that was sort of creepy, but he couldn’t help it.

Brent would probably either hit him or just brush it off (as he usually did with any sort of compliment) if Zach were to call him beautiful. 

But the singer really was beautiful, at least in Zach’s eyes he was.

He watched Brent yawn and stretch on the couch opposite him and figured that he had really nothing to lose.

What would it hurt?

“Brent, you’re beautiful,” Zach murmured and grinned when Brent looked up, confused.

“You’re beautiful,” Zach repeated firmly.

“ _ You’re _ weird,” The singer retorted, ducking his head back down to his phone.

But he was blushing, cheeks and ears turning red.

So Zach counted that as a win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless plug for my own fic AKA go read Starlit Fate bc I'm really proud of it.


	9. Lzzy/Lindsey-Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request either a pairing or prompt or both, shoot me a message on tumblr! My username is fools-canbe-kings!

“A female knight? That’s preposterous!” 

Lindsey simply smiled, knew Lzzy was scowling under her helmet where, thankfully, no one could see.

The woman really did have a fearsome scowl.

She also hated it when people, especially men, told her what she could or couldn’t do.

“I trust Elizabeth with my life,” Lindsey said simply. “She protects me as well as any male.”

Besides, Lindsey usually liked to keep her wayward girlfriend where she could keep an eye on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bump for Starlit Fate!


	10. Ben/Shaun-Shivering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad that people are reading these! Remember, if you want to request a certain pairing that I haven't written yet or a certain prompt, hit me up on my tumblr (fools-canbe-kings)!

Shaun was freezing.

The heating on the bus had broken, and while during the day it had been bearable because of the weak winter sunlight, now that the sun had set, it was absolutely subzero.

Shaun shivered, wrapping his blanket further around his shoulders. All of the bus’ occupants had made themselves little nests out of all the layers of clothing that they could physically wear and all the blankets that they could find.

Shaun was still cold.

“If you shake any harder, you’ll break a bone.” Ben settled next to him and Shaun immediately snuggled closer to him. The taller man was in high demand as he was almost always really warm. Ben laughed and wrapped an arm around Shaun’s shoulders, and Shaun dropped his head to rest on Ben’s shoulder.

“Warmer now?”

“Yes.”


	11. Dom/Matt-Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requests for pairings/prompts are still open! Message me on my tumblr (fools-canbe-kings), or leave a comment on this fic!

“C’mon Bellamy, just trust me!” 

“It’s kind of hard when you’ve blindfolded me, you know.”

‘Just get in the car Matt. I promise this isn’t a trick or anything.” Matt sighed and relented, letting Dom help him into the car.

After a quick drive, Matt felt the car stop, and Dom was helping him out. He could smell cool, crisp air, and hear a slight echo in the surrounding sounds.

“Where are we?”

“Well, you can take off the blindfold now, if you want. I mean, if you  _ want _ to keep in on, you ca-” Matt tore off the blindfold, glowering at Dom, but then the view took most of his attention.

“Mountains?”

“I wanted a nice backdrop.”

“For what?” Matt asked, then blinked when Dom abruptly got down on one knee in front of him.

“For this.”


	12. Ben/Dustin-Bewitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing/prompt requests can be sent through asks on my tumblr (fools-canbe-kings) or on comments on this fic. Thank you for all the hits and such :)

Ben didn’t know his boyfriend was a witch until they’d been dating for about a year.

One day, Dustin just sat him down with a serious look on his face.

“I need to talk to you.”

“Should I be concerned?” Ben asked, shifting closer to Dustin on the couch. “You’re not sick or anything are you? Or tired of being with me?”

“What?” Dustin laughed and reached out to hug Ben. “Oh god no, I didn’t realize how that sounded. No none of the above.”

“Then what?” Ben kissed Dustin’s forehead before they moved apart, Dustin twisting his fingers on his lap in a nervous fashion.

“I’m...I'm a witch…”

“What?”

“I’m a witch. I can use magic.” Ben blinked before a slow smile spread over his face. “What? Why are you smiling?”

“No wonder you’re so bewitching,” Ben said slyly and Dustin groaned.

“Lame joke, hon.”


	13. Ron/Dustin-Notes

_ -Excerpt from the field notes of Ron DeChant, dated March 3rd, 2013- _

_ Agent #: 5501-Ron DeChant _

_ 3/03/2013; 5:30 PM _

_ Subject: Dustin Bates _

_ ~~~ _

_ Just met w/ Professor Bates for the first time. Seems skittish + wary of me. Got a text from A telling me to as Bates about weird dreams. Bates seemed shaken by this, seems pretty willing to talk despite wariness now. On first contact, I don’t see why A has told me to contact him. Usually there’s something odd/noteworthy that I notice right away. But w/ Professor Bates, there’s nothing. Strange dreams may lead to nothing. Seems like a good guy + great teacher, but time will tell, I guess. Maybe this second meeting will prove helpful... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read more about this drabble, check out Starlit Fate!


	14. Dustin/Brock-Herbs

“What do you do with all these herbs?” Brock asked, watching Dustin as he picked different plants from his garden, putting them the basket he carried.

“Oh, all kinds of stuff.” Dustin held up a clipping of something. “Here, smell.”

“Am I gonna turn into a frog?” Brock teased as he took the clipping, holding it up to his nose. “Mint?” 

Dustin nodded, taking the mint when Brock handed it back. He then smiled and stood, reaching out to gently brush a finger against Brock’s nose.

“You had dirt…” He explained when Brock looked at him weirdly.

“Oh…” Dustin smiled and leaned over to kiss him gently on the cheek. “Dustin?”

“You had dirt there too.”

“Yeah ,right.”


	15. Justin/Zach-Heaven

Zach snuggled into Justin’s side happily as Justin stroked his hair. They were both curled up on the couch, watching something on TV, but Zach wasn’t really paying attention. He had his feet up in Justin’s lap and occasionally Justin would drop his hand down and rub Zach’s ankles a little.

“This is nice,” Zach murmured into Justin’s shoulder. “We should have lazy days like this more often.”

“Then stop being so busy,” Justin teased. 

“I can try.” Justin laughed and kissed the top of Zach’s head, wrapping an arm tighter around him.

“Good.”


	16. Ben/Dustin-Rose

There was a single rose on Dustin’s pillow when he went to get in his bunk after the show.

“The hell? Who left this?”

“Left what?” Ron poked his head around the corner. “Ooooh someone’s got a fan.”

“Shut up! Is this a prank or something? Who did this?”

“I honestly don’t know dude,” Ron said, putting his hands up. “We’ve all been with you this entire time.”

“Who else knows the passcode to get on the bus though?” Dustin asked. Ron just shrugged.

“Dunno. Good luck man.”

Dustin went to sit outside, still holding the rose, looking at it thoughtfully.

“Penny for your thoughts?” A voice asked, and Dustin looked over to see Ben standing there.

“Dunno if a penny’s worth enough for all my thoughts,” He said with a rueful smile.

“Then...rose for your thoughts?” Dustin looked up sharply to see Ben holding out another single rose. “Probably worth more than a penny.”


	17. Neil/Matt-Dance

“Neil, come dance with me.”

Matt was beckoning from outside, wreathed in moonlight which was turning his black hair silver. His breath was a cloud of smoke in the cold night air, but he didn’t seem to mind the cold.

“Come dance.”

“Are you drunk or something? It’s freezing out!” Neil crossed his arms from within the warm safety of their new house, shivering in the draft that Matt was letting in from the open patio door. “Come inside and we can dance in here.”

“That’s no fun!” Matt pouted. 

And Neil could never resist that puppy face, so with a sigh, he stepped over the doorway and took Matt in his arms.

“You’re crazy, you know that? I hope you catch a cold from doing this.”


End file.
